With the development of the network communication techniques, the network connectors have been widely used in computers and various network equipments. RJ connectors are the most common network connectors, such as RJ11, RJ12 and RJ14 connectors using 4 pins or 6 pins for connection, and RJ45 connectors using 8 pins for connection, wherein RJ11 connectors are mainly used in telecommunication network and in charge of connections for telephone lines, and RJ45 connectors are mainly used in connections between network equipments for local area network (LAN) and asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL).
When two network communication devices are connected through a connector plug and a socket, the network signals are able to be transmitted from the first device to the second device. During the signal transmission process, the electromagnetic interference (EMI) is generated to cause the surrounding electronic components or circuits, resulting in erroneous signal transmission. Therefore, to avoid the electromagnetic interference and maintain the completeness of the signal, a metal cover is used to cover the exterior of the connector and a filter is arranged in the interior of the connector, wherein the filter can filter out unnecessary noises of the external network signal transmitted from the network connector.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional filter. The conventional filter 10 includes a base 11, a plurality of magnetic cores 12, a plurality of first pins 13 and a plurality of second pins 14. The plurality of first pins 13 and the plurality of second pins 14 extend from the upper and lower sides of the base 11, respectively. The plurality of magnetic cores 12 are received in the receiving space formed in the center of the base 11. The winding is wound around the circular magnetic core 12, and then the end of the winding is connected to the first pin 13.
However, in the conventional connector, since the base 11 does not provide any position or separation structures for the magnetic cores 12, the plurality of magnetic cores 12 are randomly arranged in the receiving space of the base 11, and thus the distances between the signal channels formed by the magnetic cores 12 are not fixed. When the distance between any two magnetic cores 12 is too small, the cross-talk is easily caused between the signal channels, and even the erroneous signal transmission may be occurred.